Sticking it Out
by BlayrIsabellaxx
Summary: After receiving an acceptance letter in the mail to attend the International Hollywood Arts in Barcelona, Spain, students begin packing up and heading out. When six students meet and form a close friendship, enemies quickly try to tear them apart. Especially when romances begin to bud off, the friends learn quickly to stick it out no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

To: The parents of the selected students

From: E. Sikowitz and A. Jamison

Subject: ARTS AND CULTURE OF SPAIN

Dear Parents,

We gave been observing the scores and production quality your child(ren) have been producing over the past nine months. Due to the major advancement and talent rate of your child(ren), we've decided to come up with a international program that will not only socially benefit your child, but also strengthen their talents considerablely.

Because of the great results your child has been showing, he/she has the chance of attending the International Jr. Hollywood Arts school in Barcelona, Spain. Your child will be taking their usual academic classes by morning and their AT ( advance talent) classes by afternoon.

Free breakfast and dinner will be offered for the entire nine months they attend I.J.H.A. Day and night attendance will be taken daily to ensure that all students are in their respectable places at all times. This will make sure that every student on campus is accounted for.

Weekly dorm checks will be made to ensure that each child is living in a clean and healthy environment.

During their stay, your child will have the opportunity to go and see different sights and performances once a month. It is not required, but suggested that each individual bring their own spending money. The faculty are not responsible for any and all lost or stolen money.

At the end of the nine months, students will have the oppertunity to host a fesitival to exhibit all they have learned during their stay. Family members who wish to attend can be flown in.

One the first day rules and regulations will be enforced to make sure your child has a fun, memorable, yet safe experience during their stay. A Town Meeting will also be held so new students can get a feel of how things work.

We hope that you allow your child to participathe in our program. This will allow them to experiance new things socially and talent wise. Deadline for signing up is 9/15. Please contact E. Sikowitz or A. Jamison for more information at 555-555-5555. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, Williamson Airlines**

**ToriPOV**

Despite the dreary dullness of the cloud-filled sky, bits and pieces of sunlight drizzled down and graced the earth. Though only strips of light shown through the thick translucent clouds, the warmth still pooled around me as I stepped out of the car and into the filled parking lot. The sky became a dusty shade of gray as if it will start pouring down rain any second now. Hopefully when it do start, I'll already be aboard the plane and on my way to Spain.

As I made my way towards the trunk, my mom, dad, and well Trina, made their way out the car taking notice of the grim sky as well. I sighed at the sulky mood. Everyone is kind of dragging along and making due, that is except Trina. She's the only one who's actually enjoying up and leaving everyone and going to Spain. Me? Well, I kind of feel guilty for just up and leaving my close friends and family. I didn't even have time to tell my best friend Janet goodbye before I had to pack my suitcase into the trunk of the car and head for Williamson Airlines. Hopefully, when I land I'll have a chance to call her and apologize for not saying goodbye when before hand.

"Tori, get your bags." Trina handed me my suitcase and duffel bag, pulling me effectively from out of my thoughts. I grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the ground before taking the duffel bag and shoving it up on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I muttered a bit dully. Yes, the guilty is really wearing me down greatly. No matter how hard I try to push it to the depths on my brain, but the thought of me up and leaving my friends without a formal goodbye haunts the shadows of my mind. I know I shouldn't let that drag my spirits down during a time of my life great memories are about to be born. Everyone seems happy so why should I drag everyone else down because of my conscience? I know I have no right. With a deep gulp, I try to suck in all the remorseful and guilty feelings that keep playing within the walls of my soul for the time being. Maybe if I pretend to be happy for a long period of time, the feeling will actually start seeping in. I plastered a phony smile on my face and prayed to the heavens that I'm a good enough of an actress that it actually appears to reach my eyes.

"So where do we go?" My dad asks as he takes the last bit of Trina's luggage from out of the trunk. Afterwards, my mom took the keys from out of the trunk key hole and slammed it down. She placed the keys in her pocket before squinting her eyes and biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Um, I guess we go through the two revolving glass doors over there."

That's the most logical place given the fact that people are entering and exiting that way. My dad reached over and pulled the duffel bag from off of my shoulder and picked up one of Trina's humongous suitcases. With that we made our way towards the building.

**Xxxx**

**RobbiePOV**

"Did you remember to pack you tooth-brush and tooth paste Robert?" My Mom asked as we walked into main building of the airport. Even though it's the second time she questioned me on whether or whether not I brought it, I nod.

"What about your asthma pump, did you bring it? Did you get the medicine off the shelf to refill it if you need to? I hope you got the Asprine I laid on your bed for you." I tried to hold in a sigh, but it escaped through my lips anyway. Hearing this, Mom raised up her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" Yes, I got the asthma pump, the medicine, and the Asprine Mom."

"Good. You did pack_ How to Make Friends for Dummie_s and_ 101 Ways to Snag a Girl_. You're going to need it."

I can feel my blood quickly rush to my cheeks. Several pairs of eyes landed on me due to Mom's outburst. She and my dad thought that it might be conventional if they brought me some books to make me less socially awkward.

I specifically told them that I didn't need books to help me make friends because I already have a best friend, Rex. Apparently, puppets don't count as friends to them. They said that in the end I'm going to drive myself mad and end up living alone with my 'family' of puppets. Kind of like a single woman with a bunch of cats.

My mom also brought a book that supposedly be a guide to remodel me into the perfect ladies man. I'll admit, I read a few chapters and they had some interesting and useful advice. There was only one problem that hindered me from actually trying them out. You have to get a girl to look I'm your direction first, something that I have yet to master.

"Well?" My mom asked reeling me back into reality. I hesitantly met her gaze.

"They're in the bag, but I don't think that I'm going to really need them."

"You will if you want to have people to talk to while you're in Spain. Robert, you're afraid of talking to and meeting new people. Those books is a stool that can give you boost. Understand?"

I sighed, " Yes ma'am."

My mom smiled and placed both of her tiny hands on my shoulders,

" Good. Now go pick out a seat while I find the little ladies room. I have a feeling that it's going to take a while for the clerk to call you up."

With that, she turned around and marched off.

**Xxxx**

**CatPOV**

" No Adam, right here." I point to huge stone building with a huge Williamson Airlines sign right in front of it.

" Right where?" My brother asked looking around the road, but he ended up passing the place anyway.

" Back there, you passed it."

Adam slammed on brakes causing cars trailing behind us to honk their horns and slam on brakes as well. Then he stepped on the gas and drove off the road into the patch grass in the middle of the road that separates cars that are passing on each direction.

I raised both of my arms in the air and let out a loud ' weeee' as my brother swung back unto the main road and drove head on into traffic, dodging cars one by one.

I laughed," This is fun!" Cars swerved, jerked, and honked theory horns. I even think I heard a few mean words being said by a big hairy in one of the pick up trucks.

Finally, Adam pulled into the Williamson Airlines parking lot leaving the road in a frenzy. That was fun. Laughing, I wrapped an arm around my brother's shoulder as drove to find a parking spot.

"That was fun, when did you become such a good driver?"

"Around the time I first escaped the institution. I almost lost them too, but the police caught me and sent back."

I giggled, Oh, I remember now."

Mom had got a call that Adam had escaped the institution that she placed him in during the middle of the night. The woman on the phone said he somehow picked the locks with a plastic spoon and broke free. She had to drop me off at Nona's before she and my dad left to go see what was going on.

Adam jerked into a parking lot, shaking me from out of the memory. He cut off the car pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Did you see that?" Adam asked.

" Did I see what?" I looked out the window and the windshield, but I didn't anything besides people leaving or going to their cars.

"A bunny just hopped by."

"It did? Aw man, I didn't see it."

Adam raised an eyebrow, " You're sure?"

" Yes, unfortunately."

He scratched his fluffy, brown hair before shrugging his shoulders and opening the car door, "Maybe I imagined it, I don't know. Come on and let's get you checked in."

I smiled at my brother before removing my arms from his shoulders, unbuckling my seatbelt, and stepping out of the car into the crowded parking lot.

**Xxxx**

**JadePOV**

"What is three feet tall and have no toes?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my suitcase from out of the trunk, "Does it look like I -"

"A yard stick!" Ginger, my annoying cousin shouted out. The whole ride to the airport has been one big pain in the butt due to her asking a lot of questions and coming up with the most annoying riddles known to humanity.

The only thing that stopped me from telling her to shut up was the fact that my parents had to work and couldn't drop me off. Both my mom and dad tried to take off, but they had vacation time a week earlier. Since they couldn't drop me off, Dad called his sister and asked if she could take me to the airport. Of course she would bring Ginger so I ' won't be lonely'. Ugh.

"Ginger, help Jade carry some of her things into the airport." Aunt Janet suggested as she got out of the car and walked to the back of the car.

" Okay."

My eyes widen at the sound of her words. As soon as Ginger reached forward to grab my second suitcase, I quickly grabbed the handle.

" No! Um, I mean I got it."

Ginger rolled her eyes, " It's fine, I can carry it for you, Jade."

I shook my head, "That's okay, I got it."

"I said let me carry it for you."

"I said no."

Aunt Janet eyed the two of us before sighing and crossing her arms, " Just let her carry her own bags, Ginger."

Ginger shook her head and pulled on the bottom of my suitcase, "I'm just trying to be helpful Mom, _Jade _on the other hand in acting like a selfish gank!"

If Ginger wasn't my cousin, would have dropped the suitcase and pounced on her. I swear, if nothing else gets under my skin and irritates me, being called a gank does. I was originally trying to be nice because of Aunt Janet dropping me off to the airport. It didn't want to risk her kicking me out the car or turning it back around, but I'm here now. I gave the suitcase one hard yank with all of my strength around the same time the same time the little wench had let it loose. Me and my bag went flying backwards.

I got up, checked my knees for scrapes, before I turned my glare to my 'precious' cousin "You have point five seconds to run for shelter before I rip you to pieces."

**Xxxx**

**BeckPOV**

By the time I said goodbye to my parents, got my boarding pass, went through security, then entered the waiting area, it was almost six o'clock pm. The area where we wait for the plane to arrive was filled with kids that appeared to be my age or even older. Most of them already found someone to talk to while the rest was like me, sitting alone watching people socialize.

I overheard a few girls talking about me asking each other "Who is he?" It started out a little awkward, but I quickly pushed it aside and pretended that I didn't hear or see them. To pass the time, I just powered my phone back on and began playing games I had installed earlier this morning. It doesn't really captivate my attention, but it's good enough.

Not too long after that, flight number four was called. I got up out of my seat and followed the crowd of teens out of the door, heading towards the gigantic white plane. Here's where my future starts.

Glancing back, I see more people following closely behind me. With a sigh, I moved forward in the direction of the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who were worrying about where Andre was, here he is. I already have plans on his role in the story so...yeah. Here he is. Also a few minor changes to the characters has been made, but it's nothing major.**

**Anyway, I'll just shut up so you can read the _actual _story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, Aunt Helen, Sikowitz, and Angelina **

**AndrePOV  
**"Andre, carry my suitcases up to my suite for me," Aunt Helen instructed after she basically shoved a heavy suitcase towards me and pointed to the other two on the ground, "Here's the keys. Make sure that you don't lock the keys into the room this time, Lane is the only other person with the key and he wont be here for another three to four hours."

I sighed and grabbed the suitcase by its handle, "That was one time, Aunt Helen, can we please move pass that already? I was twelve."

"How old are you now?"

"Fourteen."

Aunt Helen nodded then closed down the top of her trunk, "My point exactly. Anyway, if you need me, I'll be in my office getting ready for the Town Meeting tomorrow. I have to be better prepared for this than I was last year." With that she walked of towards the huge glass doors of the ancient looking building, leaving me standing outside all alone in the vast parking lot. Aside from the maintenance people, the people working on the internet, and a few teachers whose flight got here a little earlier than the others, it was only me and Aunt Helen. So far it has been **very** boring.

I picked up one of the suitcases that had straps on in and slid it onto my shoulders. I extended out the handle on the other two and began rolling it in the direction of the Aunt Helen's suite quarters.

Instead of it being attached to the other dormitories and suites, it was off to the side by itself. It's not as big as a normal sized cabin, but not as small as an average sized suite. Just like the dormitories, Aunt Helen's suite was a variation of burgundy and maroon in coloring. The windows are large in height with beige curtains covering them. Several bushes are lined up in front of the room, adding a nice décor sense to the small building, but it's not something I would have opted for.

The gravel crunched under the bottom of my shoes as I approached the isolated suite. After fishing for the right key on the chain, I finally found the right one and opened up the door. Heat collided with my body as soon as the door swung open. It already feels pretty muggy and I didn't even make my way into the room yet.

I took off the suitcases and left them by the door before closing it up and locking the door. Time ticked away slowly. I've only been on the grounds of the school for three hours and I'm already bored. Only older people are here, no one that I can hang out with. I have to find some place to go and entertain myself if this is what I'm doomed to for the next few hours. Aunt Helen did mention something about a music room, maybe I can check that out for few minutes to occupy my time.

Slipping Aunt Helen's keys in my pocket, I make my way towards the giant glass doors in the front of the school.

**Xxxx**

If someone thinks that the outside of International Hollywood Art is beautiful, they'd think that the inside was gorgeous. When I first walked in. a giant custom made mat with the words 'Welcome to HA!' scripted on it in scarlet, yellow, and navy blue greeted me. After that, there is a large stone cylinder in the middle of the wide hall with the restroom sign attached to it. Lockers lined the walls as far as the eye can see and there are two staircases on both the right and the left sides of the hall. In the center there's an elevator along with several pictures of the previous Head Master and Mistresses. A glass wall separated the rest front office from the rest of the hall. Two fountains, one soda and one water, guarded either side of the huge cut out wall that leads you farther within in the school.

I looked around taking everything in. Well the place isn't that bad. I'm sure with a hand full of friends the place wouldn't actually be that bad at all. I made a move for the staircase, however unfamiliar voices stopped me in my tracks.

"Erwin I told you not to leave a half eaten banana in your class the first time. If you would have listened to me to begin with, we wouldn't be forced to try to find someone with ant spray." A female voice echoed throughout the empty hall.

"I wrapped it up in a paper towel, who would have known that those little monsters have the ability to smell through papered cloth." The second voice, one that obviously belongs to a man, replied.

I saw the shadows that belonged to the people before I actually saw who they were. A man who looked as if he could be in his late thirties or so along with a woman with a protruding belly walked from under the arch in the hall. The man look ridiculous if you asked me. He only have hair on the sides of his head and it looked as if some hippie rainbow threw up all over him. At least the woman with him look sane.

"Honey, ants can smell through paper towels. Let's just find someone who can help us spray," the woman's eyes landed on me, "oh, hi there!"

"Hi," I replied lamely. The man looked at me and clapped his hands together.

"Finally, we have help! Okay kid, we need you to-"

"You cant just tell the boy what he should do Erwin," the woman frown and swatted at the man with the back of her hand, "ask him."

"Fine," guiltily, the man trained his eyes back on me, "Um...could you**_ please_ **help my wife and I find some ant spray. The little demons are all in my classroom and I need to get them out by tomorrow."

"That is if you're not busy. We'll understand if you are," the lady smiled at me and folded both of her hand on the bump of her stomach.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have nothing better to do."

"Fantabulous! I'm Erwin Sikowitz, by the way, and this is my wife Angelina." Angelina smiled and politely waved at me. I quickly returned the smile.

"I'm Andre."

"Hi Andre, so do you know where the janitors are? Erwin and I have been looking up and down for them but we cant seem to find them."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I think they're up in Aunt Helen's office for some meeting. She decided to have a meeting with all the staff that frequently roams the halls and tell them to act as security and make sure no one sneaks out."

Angelina nodded, "Yeah, students snuck around a lot last year. I'm glad Helen is finally putting her foot down."

"Yeah, I had to hear about it the whole flight here. I think I know her rules and regulations better than she does."

Angelina giggled at my comment.

"I hate to interrupt you two but _** there are ANTS invading my** classroom!_" Sikowitz pointed out, "If we don't hurry, they'll find my pre-cut coconut stash."

Angelina looked at me then rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go find some spray before my husband gives himself an ulcer."


End file.
